


Home

by thebest_medicine



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Krew, Oneshot, Southern Water Tribe, Tickle Fights, Tickle fic, Ticklish!Bolin, ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: Bolin complains about being cold while visiting the South Pole with Korra, Asami, and Mako, only for them to warm him up with tickles.
Kudos: 4





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> 25 Days of Ficsmas prompt: dressing warm

“OMG. I am freezing. I think I’m gonna die.” Bolin whined.

“Relax, Bolin, you’re fine.” Mako insisted.

“Here, come sit by the fire.” Korra suggested, blasting a fire onto the logs in the fire pit in the center of the room.

“See, you firebenders are lucky, you can just warm yourselves!” Bolin whined, pointing at Korra and Mako. They rolled their eyes.

“Come on, Bolin. I’m not a firebender either. It’s cold but we’ll live.” Asami assured him, patting his shoulder.

“The South Pole is a pretty cold place, what can I say?” Korra shrugged.

“Maybe you need warmer clothes.” Mako suggested, a slight tease in his voice. He tugged at Bolin’s coat, brushing over his side and making Bolin flinch.

“Or we could warm you up.” Korra smirked at Bolin’s reaction.

“What? No- wait-“ Bolin gulped.

“Yeah, happy to help, little brother.” Mako grinned.

“No way- don’t you dare-“ Bolin crawled away only to be blocked by Asami. “We non-fire-benders have to stick together, r-right?” He looked up at her.

“Sorry, Bolin.” Asami chuckled, grabbing his hands just as Mako and Korra attacked with tickles.

“See, these clothes are too thin, the cold and anything else could get in here.” Mako declared. Korra tugged at the clothes. They wormed their hands up under Bolin’s layers of clothes, tickling against his bare belly and sides. Bolin howled with laughter.

“Plehehehehehease I’m warm! I’m warm!” Bolin cried, kicking his feet uselessly.

“Alright.” Korra stooped. “Dress warmer next time.”

“I’ll never complain again.” Bolin announced as he slumped over.


End file.
